


The Chicken Files 9

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [9]
Category: Hooperman
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 9





	The Chicken Files 9

File 8*

Er kam sich vor, wie ein Kind, dass vor dem Schaufenster des Süßwarenladens stand und sich die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte, während alle anderen Kinder sich drinnen die Bäuche voll schlugen. In gewissem Sinne stimmte der Vergleich sogar, denn er beobachtete seine Kollegen tatsächlich durch die Glasscheibe des Besprechungszimmers hindurch. Nur dass es hier nicht um ein paar Leckereien ging, sondern um das Polizeiereignis des Jahres, den großen Ball. Alle hatten sich dafür in Schale geworfen. Mo sah besonders reizend aus in ihrem Ballkleid und mit den offenen Haaren. Er hoffte, der Abend mit ihrem Freund würde so toll werden, wie sie sich das erträumte. Sie hatte es verdient. Auch Pritzger und McNeill sahen so vornehm, wie noch nie, aus, in ihren Anzügen. Captain Stern war sogar kaum wiederzuerkennen, so hatte sie sich aufgedonnert. Bushkin hatte sich in einen Hauch von Nichts geworfen.

„Warum kommst du nicht doch mit, Rick?“ Hoopermans Stimme ließ Silardi zusammenzucken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Kollege in den Raum getreten war. Auch Hooperman trug einen Anzug, einen zweiten hatte er über den Arm gelegt.

„Du weißt genau, warum“, erwiderte Silardi. „Ich will nicht etwas vorgeben, was ich nicht bin.“

„Dann geh mit mir?“ Hooperman hielt ihm den Anzug hin. „Nirgendwo steht, dass man nur mit einer Frau zum Ball gehen kann:“

„Was?“ Rick starrte den Kollegen verwundert an. „Du scherzt:“

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich scherze?“, konterte Hooperman.

„Du weißt aber schon, was passiert, wenn wir zwei dort zusammen auftauchen?“, fragte Rick. Er zweifele langsam wirklich an Hoopermans Verstand. Hatte der schon zu viel getrunken bevor der Abend überhaupt begonnen hatte? Oder wie sonst konnte er ihm dieses Angebot machen? Hooperman war doch nicht schwul!

„Es ist doch hier kein Geheimnis, dass du schwul bist“, hielt ihm Harry entgegen. 

„Aber es muss nicht die gesamte Polizei von San Francisco wissen“, konterte er. Genau diesen Grund hatte er auch Mo genannt, als sie ihn fragte, warum er nicht mit einem männlichen Date kam. Davon abgesehen, dass er nicht wüsste, wen er fragen sollte. 

Doch Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einige Statements machen. Wir haben genauso das Recht, dort zu tanzen, wie alle anderen Paare.“

„Aber du bist nicht schwul“, warf Rick ein. Oder hatte er etwas verpasst?

Hooperman zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ist doch egal. Komm, lass uns out and proud sein“

///

„Bereust du es?“ Er konnte immer noch nicht so recht fassen, was alles an diesem Abend passiert war. Von dem Moment an, wo er den Anzug angezogen hatte - er passte perfekt, Hooperman schien seine Größe genau zu kennen - war ihm alles so unwirklich vorgekommen.

Es war, als hätte jemand ein Signal gegeben, als sie den Ballsaal betraten. Alle schienen zu verstummen, selbst die Musiker für einen Augenblick. Hooperman hatte seine Hand ergriffen, ihn auf die Tanzfläche geführt und sie hatten begonnen zu tanzen. Langsam setzte die Musik wieder ein. Er wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut tanzen konnte, aber in Hoopermans Armen hatte er das Gefühl gehabt zu schweben. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, wie langsam, eines nach dem anderen, die anderen Paare sich ihnen anschlossen.

Jetzt spürte er noch immer Hoopermans Lippen, seine Hände, seinen Geruch, seine Wärme überall an seinem Körper, obwohl der andere Mann am Fenster stand, ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und in die dunkle Nacht hinaus starrte.

„Nein, ich bereue nur, dass ich nicht rauche. Mir ist nach einer Zigarette danach.“ Er trat wieder zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. „Es war schön, sehr schön.“ Er streichelte zärtlich über Ricks Gesicht. „Du?“, fragte er sanft.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war fantastisch. Perfekt. War es wirklich dein erstes Mal? Mit einem Mann, meine ich?“

Hooperman nickte. „Aber jetzt macht vieles für mich einen Sinn. Dass ich mir immer Frauen suchte, die sich nicht binden wollten. Smith, Alex...“

Das Klingeln des Weckers unterbrach ihn.

Rick fuhr aus dem Bett hoch. Sein Herz raste. Seine Hand war verdächtig verklebt. 

Er schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich im Zimmer um. 

Natürlich war er allein.

*Folge 2x10


End file.
